How Sesshoumaru Came to Be
by SarenX
Summary: This is a story about Sesshoumaru actually came to be the demon he is today. This may or may not be what you're looking for in his history, but it is definitely something new! : Rated M for language and content that will be soon to come
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I am finally able to get back into writing...I used to roleplay Inuyasha all the time years ago, but I haven't gotten around to actually writing a fic until now... This one is simply about how Sesshoumaru actually came to be the demon he is today (even after The Final Act). I will warn you, that this might not be exactly what you had in mind for his childhood, but I figure it would give a lot of reasoning to his character and why he feels so cold-hearted at times. This is my starting prologue. Hope you enjoy the story! I plan for it to be a long one. :)**

**Please remember to review & subscribe!**

* * *

The lacking amount of remorse that shown on his master's face was enough to break any child's spirit so rigorously that any means of escaping would instantly be abolished. The child was that of many talents, one who was born to such a great demon, and yet, was belittled in such a way that any attempts of worthiness would be proven unholy to his keeper. The child was perceived in such a dim light that even his continuous acts of confidence in performing any type of power was whisked away with no amount of care or interest.

This dimented time in the child's life was something that would haunt him forever, giving him the ungrateful feeling of severe trauma and heart so cold even its owner couldn't feel it beating. After being taken away from a monstrous situation, the child had been put into one even more so diminishing to the spirit, being deemed a servant, a slave to production, in the hands of a greedy overlord whose intention was to eventually suck the life and power out of the man this child could become.

It wasn't until his 16th year that the child finally broke free from his master's cold chambers. He was lucky, at best, to have rid himself of the terrible nightmares that would from now on sliver through his mind like mice trying to find their way to the end of the maze, only to be locked in with no way out. His sacrifice of a dear friend and co-servant was something that he would never let himself live down, but once his heart grew cold, he knew no sympathy, knew no sadness, or love.

Having been the first to escape in over a hundred years, this child, who went by the name of "Sesshoumaru," would be a walking, living legend of the stories that seeped through the cracks of local villages and forests. He was a God to many, an empowering spirit that would bring darkness to those who came in his way.

After overcoming the horrible years of a slave's life, Sesshoumaru sought to become as powerful and well known as his father. His father was nowhere to be found now, and the thought of him turning up dead shed no light in Sesshoumaru's cold heart. He couldn't care about his father's life, or the fact that he was even his father – but the mere thing he cared about was simply obtaining a greater strength and sense of wisdom that he once knew of his father.

If it wasn't obvious enough, Sesshoumaru wasn't a very tactful demon, neither was he the most careless or wreckless either. Wandering the world alone at such a young age was almost infathomable for the child who aspired to become a great Lord some day. He wished to carry out his father's reputation and become something that would be talked about and known through all of the villages, towns, and forests in the West. His father, the great Dog demon, was the most memorable ruler of all time.

Sesshoumaru's journey was just beginning. His ultimate goal for the next 100 years was to train himself, find himself, and figure out his powers and how to use them. He was on his own, and he had no one to tell him what to accomplish or how to go about doing so. However, the young demon was extremely determined to learn everything he could about himself. And he did exactly that. The next 100 years of his life, Sesshoumaru spent alone, to figure himself out, learn what he's capable of and who he can challenge to give him more power.

Although he wished for such noble abilities, he would not soon forget who he was and what his purpose in life was for. He had to begin his journey alone and it was that very fact that gave him the motive to pursue his overall destiny.


	2. Memories

_"Let him be." the great Inu no Taisho spoke to his mate who commonly bothered her young son for having wandered off alone in an unknown area of the Western lands._

_"Father, I've found a stone. It seems to be glowing." The young demon child announced as he approached his father. He held the stone out with both hands and gave it to his father for further observation._

_Sesshoumaru's father took possession of the stone that seemed to have a vibrant red glow. His curiosity dumbfounded him, as he was unaware of where this stone could have come from. The only expression that he allowed himself to give infront of his son was nothing more than a raised eyebrow. After staring at the glowing stone for quite some time, Inutaisho decided that it would be best to return the stone to where it came from._

_"Son, take this back to where you found it," his father directed, and sent him on his way._

_Sesshoumaru hung his head, took back the stone, and took off to return the stone to where he found it. As soon as he arrived at the place he found the stone at, he noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere. His sharp, growing senses heightened. He perked up and turned his head to the sky, curious to know what was causing such a strong, overwhelming feeling of darkness to be cast upon the area._

_A shroud of darkness consumed the sky as black clouds quickly rolled in, filling every ounce of beautiful daylight with a series of heavy glooms. Unsure of what was happening, Sesshoumaru felt a surge of fear rush through his body. His heart began to race and his mind went seemingly blank._

_Before he could fully comprehend what was actually taking place, Sesshoumaru felt a set of rough hands on his shoulders, and in an instant, he was swept away into the darkness of the sky. Being only five years old at the time, the young demon had no idea what to do in this situation. The only thing he could think of to possibly do was call for help. However, when he tried to yell for his parents, no sound came from him._

_He had been silenced somehow, and apparently paralyzed. Confusion struck him at an impeccable rate, giving him the feeling of fear from being separated from his parents._

_"It never fails," a deep voice spoke around him. Altough he could hear, the young Sesshoumaru wasn't able to move or speak, leaving him a mute paraplegic. "__They always fall for the stone."_

_Sesshoumaru only heard the deep, belowing voice of a man twice before being knocked out and waking up in a small chamber with shackles tightly bound around his wrists and neck. Fear wasn't the only emotion that swelled in his mind this time around. No, he was feeling severely sick to the stomach. He was frightened and angry, and wasn't sure how he'd even ended up in such a place! Or why, for that matter._

_After a long while of hanging against a hard, cold wall made up completely of dark stone, Sesshoumaru raised his head to the sound of a cellar door creaking slowly open and then quickly slamming shut. Was he being punished for running off to a place he wasn't supposed to? What was this, exactly?_

_A hundred thoughts raced through his mind at once, and he couldn't fully grasp the meaning of why he was in this strange place, and who had brought him here. He knew that his father had enemies, but he underestimated the power of them solely because his father was so great that no one seemed to defeat him. _

_A tall, stocky man with long, dark hair slowly approached Sesshoumaru. The look in his eyes spoke louder than his voice. He glared down at the child chained to the stone wall, his eyes scanning each piece of his body carefully. "You'll do just fine," the man spoke. His voice wasn't any less than eerie, and was definitely the same voice that he heard at the time of his capture. _

_Sesshoumaru stared at the new feet infront of him, refusing to raise his head to meet the face of his captor. He was suddenly startled when five claws dug deep into the flesh of his neck, forcing him to raise his head and face the man infront of him. Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly connected with the mysterious man's pale purple eyes, staring directly into them. The man's gaze softened as he gave a weak grin, attempting to lighten the child's fear just enough to break the barrier blocking his mind from being corrupted._

_A few moments passed and the man was finally able to tap into Sesshoumaru's mind, scanning through his thoughts. He pressed to search deeper, seeking memories of the child's past. Sesshoumaru could feel his head pounding as the man used a strange act of trickery to extract memories from his mind. He could feel his mother and father slowly slipping away from him, little by little, as the man attempted to erase important events in Sesshoumaru's life._

_Aware of what was actually happening, Sesshoumaru broke eye contact with the man and shook his head, instantly waiving the effect, and prohibiting the man from withdrawing anymore memories. Weakness surrounded the child's heart, mind, and soul, and Sesshoumaru felt as though he had become a puppet for one man's amusement._

* * *

Sweat trickled down the nose of the dog demon as he winced, grumbled, and threw his head side-to-side. His eyes widened instantly as he woke up from an extremely deep sleep. Sesshoumaru let out a small yawn and glanced around at the open waterfront he decided to sleep by the previous night. It was morning, and it was another one of those days. 'It's an endless cycle,' Sesshoumaru thought.

The nightmares happened frequently, but he seemed to be growing more and more used to it each and every day. One hundred years have passed since his successful escape from that horrible place. Nonetheless, it will always feel like it happened yesterday that he was tending to the needs and wants of a powerful overlord. This man was what sent him to hell and back before the age of ten, broke his spirit, and made him into an emotionless robot.

Lucky to have gotten out as early as he did, Sesshoumaru will never be able to forget what was actually done to him while he was locked away in that wretched place. No amount of darkness or demonic power could ever amount to the experiences he encountered during his miserable life in the hands of his former captor.

* * *

**Sorry for cutting it short tonight! It took me a bit to get to this point, and I will be continuing the story in the next chapter. ^.^ Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes with grammar and spelling. If you would like, please let me know where the mistakes are and I will go back and fix them. Don't forget to review & subscribe! **


	3. Hints

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Sesshoumaru stared blankly out at the lake, secretly admiring the way it glistened in various places. He stayed there leaning against the tree for a short while, until the peacefulness was suddenly broken by an unwelcomed presence. He calmly turned his head to face the human warrior who so rudely interrupted his peace.

"Who are you! What are you doing here? You're not from this village!" the man spoke angrily, his left hand tightly gripping his sheathed sword.

Sesshoumaru remained content, his face showing no true expression towards the man. He stood up slowly and gave the human one more glance before starting to walk in his direction. He continued past the man and headed towards the village he spoke of.

Angry at the demon's actions, the man turned around instantly and drew his sword, pointing it at Sesshoumaru. "Hey! Stop right where you are!" the man shouted, the anger in his voice intensifying. Hearing the calls of the warrior, other villages nearby had turned their attention towards the two near the lake.

"Look! A _demon_!" shouted one of the villagers, pointing at Sesshoumaru, his hand shaking with fear. Sesshoumaru continued walking towards the village, but was quickly surrounded by a group of warriors who protect the village. He came to a sudden halt and gave them an expressionless glare. The group of warriors readied their arrows, spears, and swords, intending to attack if Sesshoumaru made one more step towards the village.

"Move," Sesshoumaru put simply. The villagers, being stubborn mortals, refused to comply with Sesshoumaru's order and inched closer to him, poking their weapons in his general direction. With a swift movement, Sesshoumaru lifted his right arm to catch an arrow between his index and middle finger. A series of gasps came from the group of men, and they grew even angrier.

Sesshoumaru had no intention of wasting his time on a useless battle with these humans, but their actions only showed that they were asking to die. He let the arrow disintegrate in his hand and in an instant, a glowing green whip of light emanated from his claws. The whip danced around the men, amputating limbs and even drawing some of them in half. Awe struck the rest of the bunch and they decided it would be best to flee from the demon and head back to the village.

Appeased with the overall outcome, Sesshoumaru continued on towards the village that he was near. A familiar scent brought him to this place, and he was determined to seek it out. He felt a strong amount of pressure in his gut, and his senses were heightening as he walked further into the village. The scent grew stronger as he continued on, but as soon as he reached the end of the village, the scent disappeared. There was no true origin where the scent was coming from, but the fact that it had been floating around in the first place was enough to interest the dog demon.

'Strange...The scent is strong in this village, but it seems there is no exact place to seek it out.' Sesshoumaru thought, his memories haunting the back of his mind. He stood still, gazing back towards the village he'd passed through, attempting to locate the source of the scent. 'It's like it was a phantom scent. Perhaps I'm not searching in the right places.' His interest faded shortly after realizing that there was no hope of tracking down the source of the scent.

Sesshoumaru turned away from the village and began to walk away. He had no intention to linger around a place filled with disgusting humans, despite the fact that there may have been something here for him that would give him some answers about his past.

He walked silently for a long while before happening upon his loyal servant, Jaken and their companion Ah-Un. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screeched, running towards Sesshoumaru. He halted infront of him and stared up at his master. "Where have you gone off to, Lord Seesshoumaru?" Jaken asked, turning as Sesshoumaru continued past him.

"Nowhere," Sesshoumaru assured, his voice sounding humble as usual. He approached Ah-Un and mounted on top of him, grasping the reigns with his right arm. Aware of what was going on, Jaken was quick to jump on the two-headed demons back before he was able to take off. "Where are we going, Milord?"

"We're travelling east." Sesshoumaru put simply, and off they flew.


End file.
